The bootleg dimension (Damien The Comment Guy)
Background the bootleg dimension is a reference to the Super Mario 64 blooper "THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION" it starts off with a nice dream: mr. Video game himself flying through the sky and landing on Ssbb's Battlefield, Peach then appeared on the right, telling Mario she baked a cake, then peach had told Mario to WAKE THE F**K UP, ending the dream, she then told Mario to take out the garbage, when Mario had taken out the garbage (like peach told him to do) on an Old Man, he saw prof. e.gadd going to the dumpster with a strange painting, Mario gone to tell him what it was, he said that he tried to remake a magic painting from the castle, but it gone horribly wrong, then he told him, "whatever you do, don't touch the painting!", Mario tried to reach his hand to the painting, but e.gadd just slapped him, then said "stahp it" 2X, Mario then frowned, the prof. Said "OK?", and so Mario promised no touching, but after e.gadd walked away, Mario couldn't resist, so he jumped into the painting, he found himself in a game like dimension full of bootleg versions of him (and a bootleg Luigi) he then hit a ? Block, and a Yoshi popped out, at first he thought it was a normal Yoshi, but when it fully grown, it was a bootleg, and Mario jolted towards the goal, then suddenly the ol' Mario internet meme, GRAND DAD, appeared, when Mario introduced himself and told him that he came from a portal, GRAND DAD told Mario that he wanted to come back with him, they gone out together, when there there, GRAND DAD mentions why the real world is so better, they then went into the castle, Mario introduced him/her to ''Toad, ''toad then says "dear gosh, there's 2 of them....", GRAND DAD said hello to the toad, but when he tryed to shake hands with toad, he accident ally turns toad into a bootleg version of himself, when GRAND DAD tells his accident to mario, he begs him to do more, later after that, Mario tells him to turn everything back now, but GRAND DAD unagrees, he then fly's off constantly shouting "BOOTLEG SUPREMACY", Mario then says "well s**t" with a smirk, the next clip shows GRAND DAD doing some sort of punch to the ground, turning the color of everything (except the frame of peach on her castle) glitchy, then Mario runs to the castle, only to find himself in a battleground full of bootlegs, then ''Luigi (who apparently turns out to be weegee in his bootleg version) ''runs to Mario shouting MARIO, HALP 3X, but Mario just kicks him away, he then is hit by e.gadd behind him, he tells Mario he TOLD him not to touch the painting, then, after Mario tells e.gadd the bootleg problem is not so bad (knowing how sexier peach is as a KawaiI version of himself, even though bootleg toad says SHE'S A B***H), he explains that the only way to revert the madness is to get GRAND DAD back into the painting, mario accepts the challenge, 2 toads then attempt to shoot GRAND DAD down, to maybe help mario, but GRAND DAD then turns the bob-omb bootleg (the toads too), the bootleg bob-omb then destroys the nearby cannon, preventing mario from reaching the castle roof, mario decides then to get there manually, so he jolts to the door, dodging bootleg people, although when he gets inside there's alot of bootleg pikachus but Mario doesn't mind he slowly walks by, but when he reaches the door, Luigi calls, making the pikachus chase him, but when he gets to the 2nd room, there's a big shadow, the pikachu's run away, Thomas the tank transformer is then revealed, Mario then jumps to the roof, screaming in fear, GRAND DAD then spots him, and turns him bootleg, although Mario says he's not half bad, GRAND DAD is shocked, he then, after Mario complains why he's not half bad, he shouts to him "stop mocking us bootlegs!" he angerly jolts at mario, but mario slaps GRAND DAD, and he said exactly what e.gadd said while making a deal to Mario to not touch the painting, though GRAND DAD says NO! Mario slaps him again, he then throws him back into the painting, the painting then was destroyed by a bootleg bob-omb, everything then go's back to normal, but peach then pops out in front of Mario and he complains Mario about the job-to-do from the beginning, Mario then throws peach in the trash and says "all done!"(?), ending the video Category:SMG4 Locations Category:SMG4